


Spellbound

by itschaosupthere



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Ghosts, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Spooky, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere
Summary: Hoseok has a witch for a boyfriend.





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> Where to begin...  
I'm going to put my notes that relate only to the fic at the end, but for now there are other things to say - though I understand if you don't want to read all of this.  
I truly debated with myself whether I still wanted to post this today, whether it seemed in poor taste, or whether it would just be too hard. I had to finish writing it today so I apologise if some of it seems rushed. As it turned out, writing it did manage to cheer me up, which is why I feel better about posting today. 
> 
> But, to cut to the chase, I'm heartbroken and I know everyone else is too. I was so sure that with the comeback, all the drama would be pushed aside... Obviously, that did not happen.  
All I can say now is that I love Hoseok so much and I would do anything to have him stay. Words can't express how upset I was this morning when I read the news. I've tried to cheer myself up all day and as I write this, I do feel better, though I know that if I see the video of the rest of the band performing without Wonho pop up in my recommended, I don't think I'll be able to handle it.  
To any of you that read my fics and haven't signed the petition yet, please do. (just search Wonho petition and it's the first thing that comes up) I don't know how much it'll help, if it will even make the slightest bit of difference, but I have to hope that it will. I have to hope that Hoseok will keep his promise and stay with us.  
Above everything else, it physically pains me to think of Hoseok being hurt and I don't even want to imagine what he and the other members must be going through right now. 
> 
> Also, in regards to this fic and to future KiHo fics I'll post, in my heart Monsta X is a seven member band and always will be. Though I might find it difficult to write canon fics, I will never be able to stop writing KiHo. It's become one of my ultimate ships. 
> 
> Lastly, please feel free to comment/message me about all this. I don't know anyone in my real life that is into kpop, let alone Monsta X, so you can imagine how frustrating it was today having no one to talk to.

Spooky

“Hoseok, you promised.”

Hoseok glanced quickly at his boyfriend then back to the sight in front of him, of the eerily peaceful cottage that stood surrounded by forest. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel of their car and breathed out slowly.

“Ok… ok… yep. I promised.” He took another exaggerated breath and turned off the ignition.

Cold fingertips gently tilted his chin around to the side. “Nothing bad is going to happen.” Kihyun assured in his silky voice that Hoseok was always lured by. “Besides, you have me here to protect you.”

Hoseok smiled at last. He leant over and left a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “I’d say the same but we both know these muscles are only for show.”

Kihyun laughed and they got out of the car. Immediately negating what he’d just said, Hoseok was the one to grab their suitcase out of the boot and carry it up to the house as if it were a bag of feathers. However, it was Kihyun who had to go in first just to make sure nothing was lurking in the shadows. He was amused by this of course, knowing that if they really were any spirits wandering the cottage, they weren’t going to jump out and say boo.

It was his Great Aunt’s house they were staying in. She rented it out for most of the year now that she was getting older and as the upkeep had started becoming too much for a single lady living alone in the woods. Kihyun, as an inheritor of the witch gene from his maternal side, came here a _lot _since it was the perfect place to recharge his energy. He could meditate in the silence, find potion ingredients in the forest, inhale the natural magic that charged the air around him…

For some time now, he’d wanted to perform a particular ritual that required the presence of a sexual partner. Hoseok had been wary of being involved but had agreed to it anyway since he found it immensely difficult to deny his boyfriend anything. However, when Kihyun had brought up the desire to enact this spell at his Aunt’s cottage, Hoseok had gone right back to concerned.

Hoseok had stayed with him at the little house once before and it had not gone well. To put a long story short, after spending a lot of time getting spooked by every little noise and movement that could all have been attributed to the wildlife in the forest, he’d spotted a light flickering and had driven home quite swiftly afterwards. Kihyun hadn’t persuaded him to stay at the cottage since…

…until now.

He’d agreed to it as a birthday gift, though he’d still gone ahead and spent way too much money on a leather jacket for Kihyun as well, claiming he’d bought it months ago although Kihyun wasn’t at all convinced. Either way, he was never going to stop Hoseok from treating him if he wanted to.

He’d also managed to persuade Hoseok that the cottage wasn’t _that _haunted. There might have been a couple of spirits lingering around the place but they were certainly harmless, and with Kihyun there beside him, with his spells and tricks, Hoseok really didn’t have anything to worry about. Kihyun probably shouldn’t have kept calling him a pansy, but he had gotten a little desperate in the end.

“I’ll make us some tea and we can watch a film or something.” He said, coming into Hoseok’s personal space when he saw the older boy’s worried frown, eyes darting to every corner. “If you keep thinking that something spooky is going to happen, then it will.” Kihyun kissed his boyfriend and cupped his cheeks to make sure the latter was looking at him properly. “So stop.”

Hoseok sighed. “Ok but we’re watching a comedy or a kid’s film.”

They put the movie on and cuddled into the large corner sofa, pulling a blanket over both their bodies since the late Autumn chill was easily working its way through the drafty cottage. Hoseok claimed he felt more at ease now but Kihyun would still catch him darting his eyes around the room whenever there was even the slightest noise. He hastened to point out that such an old building was inevitably going to creak. Hoseok just nodded, saying ‘I know, I know’.

The ritual had to wait until midnight and it was only afternoon. Once their film had ended, they discussed whether to watch another, but eventually decided that playing a game might be more fun. Kihyun brought out the Head’s Up app on his phone which soon had Hoseok laughing and joking around like he had never been on edge at all. He even managed to go off to the toilet on his own down the “dark and creepy” hallway. They made dinner later on and ate it in the small dining room, complete with candles and wine.

“Thank you so much for doing this with me, it really means a lot.” Kihyun said, pushing his plate away.

Hoseok’s face lit up with a smile. “I don’t mind doing things that make you happy.” He found Kihyun’s hand across the table and entwined their fingers.

Kihyun blushed into his wine glass. He set it down in favour of standing up with Hoseok when the latter tugged on his hand. “I don’t deserve you sometimes.”

Hoseok wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s waist, gently swaying their bodies in a playful manner. “I was thinking the same thing.” He said as his gaze softened looking deep into Kihyun’s eyes.

Unfortunately, that pair of deep chocolate eyes had caught something behind Hoseok’s head, in the adjacent room. Kihyun swallowed and wove his hands up around his boyfriend’s neck, trying to keep them locked in their position. He made the face he usually did when he wanted a kiss but Hoseok was still staring at him.

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured.

Kihyun scoffed, mainly because even the dim yellow ceiling light was making Hoseok look angelic. “Enough wine for you.”

Hoseok chuckled. “You know I feel the same way, sober or not.” He pressed a quick kiss to Kihyun’s forehead then made to start clearing away their dinner things.

“Wait, no!” Kihyun blurted, grabbing Hoseok’s wrists. “Let’s, err, stay like this a bit more.” He burrowed himself into Hoseok’s body, snuggling his face into the older boy’s jumper. Under Hoseok’s armpit he peeked out and saw the same thing happen in the next room.

“Maybe that’s enough wine for you too.” Hoseok laughed, patting him on the back. “Come on, let’s tidy up and we can go cuddle on the sofa if you want.” He pulled himself out of Kihyun grip and went back to gathering cutlery.

Kihyun hurriedly went into the study-cum-library and took the piece of black tourmaline he had out of his jeans’ pocket. He quietly whispered a chant as he circled the perimeter but skidded to a halt when Hoseok came in with the plates.

Hoseok frowned at him. “What are you doing?”

Kihyun smiled guiltily. “Nothing.”

“Then why do you have your rabbit-killer face on?”

Kihyun’s tension released as he let out another scoff. His ‘rabbit-killer’ face was the look he’d worn for an entire evening while Hoseok tried to figure out why his pet bunny hadn’t come to say hello after he’d returned from work. It was the look of the extremely guilty witch who may or may not have had a spell gone skewwhiff and caused a poor, defenceless house rabbit to go bolting out into the wild where it would undoubtedly meet a fox or the underside of a car’s tyres.

“Don’t be silly. Come on, let’s tidy up like you said.” Kihyun ushered him out of the room.

But then the globe just had to go spinning round by itself again and Hoseok dropped the plates.

“Oh no, no, no! NO!! We are leaving right now!” He marched down the corridor to the front door but didn’t go as far as to actually step outside. Kihyun suspected it was because it was dark and cold outside and tried to suppress a smile but failed.

He chased after Hoseok and stroked his folded arms. “It’s not going to hurt you. I’m sending it away. Look.” He held up his crystal that he knew the other boy recognised. He couldn’t remember every piece of magical paraphernalia that Kihyun owned but he liked the black tourmaline because he knew it helped to ward off spirits.

Hoseok pouted at him though he was clearly shaken up by the presence in the other room. Kihyun felt guilty again, though this time for being the reason that Hoseok was here, in a place that he didn’t feel comfortable. He gave him a proper hug. “Don’t be scared.” He whispered.

He took care of the spirit while Hoseok remained rooted to his spot on the welcome mat, then cleared up the mess from the dropped plates; it was lucky the floor was carpeted. They ended up back on the sofa cuddling after all, though mostly for Hoseok’s benefit. He curled up with his head on Kihyun’s chest as the latter softly caressed his hair, humming a soothing tune. It was one he’d heard as a baby perhaps, he couldn’t quite remember, it certainly sounded something like a lullaby. When he eventually bothered to check the time, he cursed in his mind at having to break the peace. Hoseok was so calm now, almost drifting off to sleep, it seemed cruel to rouse him.

“I need to prepare the spell.” Kihyun whispered, making no move to get up.

Hoseok made a quiet grunting sound of acknowledgement.

“It’s nearly eleven.” Kihyun added as some kind of excuse, wanting Hoseok to be the one to stir first since he couldn’t find it in himself to do so.

“Can I have nap while you do it?” Hoseok mumbled.

Kihyun chuckled, the motion making the older boy’s head bob up and down. “Sure. I’ll come and wake you up when it’s time.”

He finally forced himself to slip off the sofa, letting his boyfriend settle down with a cushion instead. The ritual would be performed in the bedroom, so Kihyun picked up his bag of tricks and headed that way, leaving his tourmaline resting by Hoseok’s head.

-

At five to midnight, Kihyun returned to the lounge and smiled fondly at Hoseok’s face smushed against the cushion, his mouth hung open and snoring lightly. He went over to his boyfriend and gently stroked his index finger over the older boy’s cheek, causing his nose to twitch.

“Hoseokkie~” Kihyun whispered. He began placing little kisses all over Hoseok’s face but the latter was reluctant to wake. In the end he resorted to blowing a raspberry on his ticklish neck and Hoseok shot upright, giggling.

“Is it time?” He asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Kihyun nodded and took Hoseok by the hand. He led him down the hall to the bedroom where everything had remained just as he’d left it. Candles sat on every available surface, casting the room in a warm, welcoming light. There were crystals on the bedside tables, seasonal items as well such as conkers, maple leaves, pinecones, and berries. The bed itself was stripped of the quilt, a special blanket covering the mattress instead that had symbols woven in a cyclical pattern. Branches of rowan lined the window and sat by the door, just to make sure they weren’t disturbed.

Hoseok was taken aback by it all and stood gawping in the entryway. Kihyun gave his hand a squeeze.

“You ok?”

“Err yeah.” Hoseok replied in puzzlement. “Do you do all this for every spell?” He was gaping at the amount of work that had gone into fixing up the room. In truth, Kihyun had spent more time cleansing the area and reciting enchantments than he had in setting things up. …Although lighting the candles had been a bit tedious.

“No, but this is a special ritual so I wanted to get everything right.” He ushered Hoseok over to the bed and shut the door, rearranging the rowan branches across it and muttering a spell.

Hoseok awkwardly got onto the mattress, not wanting to disturb anything, and sat patiently. “I feel honoured.” He admitted.

“I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else.” Kihyun beamed, though his smile soon turned feline and he approached the foot of the bed. “Just enjoy yourself.”

He slowly trailed his fingers over his body and went to undo the ties of the silken dressing gown he’d put on. The midnight blue material fell away like water, dropping from his body into an inky puddle on the floor. Kihyun smiled again as he saw Hoseok’s eyes glaze over, pupils dilating as he got to see the naked body revealed before him. Kihyun stood confidently though he wasn’t really used to baring himself like this. He drew upon the energy of the items around the room, using them to make him bold and to help him with his spell.

Reaching over, he helped Hoseok’s get out of his clothes, while the latter kept on drooling over him as if he’d never seen Kihyun’s naked form before. He had to admit the atmosphere was entirely different from their usual sexual encounters. When Hoseok was just as a bare as he was, Kihyun picked up a bowl he’d deliberately placed close by and dipped his hand into the concoction within. It was a mixture of oils and herbs with rose petals floating on the surface. Kihyun used his coated fingers to trace a symbol onto Hoseok’s chest, then ran his hand down the latter’s well-defined abs just because he could. He drew a different symbol onto his own chest then set the bowl back down.

Kihyun closed his eyes. He breathed deeply, purposefully, for three breaths. The energy of the room had begun to rise, responding to everything within it and drawing on Kihyun’s magical powers. Even Hoseok should have been able to feel it, and when Kihyun opened his eyes again, he saw that his boyfriend was looking around himself for some kind of explanation as to why his skin was tingling.

“Hoseok.” Kihyun called to him quietly.

“Mm?”

“I need you repeat some words for me.”

“Of course.” Hoseok smiled as Kihyun started moving closer, crawling onto the bed and into his lap. The smile turned to something more dopey when Kihyun took hold of his cock with his slick hand.

“Just repeat everything I say, ok?” He said and ever so slowly, began working his hand up and down, feeling the organ grow stiffer in his palm. Hoseok nodded at him. “Gods of the old world,”

“God’s of the old world.”

“Bless this union,”

“Bless this union.”

“Fill us with virility,”

“Fill ah-us with virility.” Hoseok’s voice had become a little strangled from the ministrations to his cock that was now fully hard.

“And help us to become one.”

“A-and help us to become one.” Hoseok sensed the prayer was over and latched his mouth to Kihyun’s collar bone, panting into his skin.

Kihyun smirked and pulled his hand off, giving himself a couple tugs. Hoseok whined but Kihyun was quick to silence him with his lips, allowing himself to lose focus for a few moments as their tongues battled for dominance. However, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

“I’m going to be chanting some things, but you just, ah, do what you do best.” He let out a semi-nervous chuckle. He was hoping fervently that all of his preparations and spellwork wouldn’t go to waste tonight.

Without any more warning, Kihyun lifted up slightly and aligned himself with Hoseok’s cock. The latter’s eyebrows shot up.

“Wait, don’t you- oooh…” Hoseok groaned as Kihyun sank down, his already stretched entrance taking every inch with ease. He’d also been learning a trick to produce his own lubrication and it looked like it was working. Kihyun even shivered at his own body being able to respond to stimulation like this, feeling the wetness around Hoseok’s cock increase. He took a second, eyes closed, to enjoy it. Hoseok was mouthing at his neck again, kissing and sucking like he couldn’t help himself. Then Kihyun began his chanting and moved.

The slide was heavenly, the position sending Hoseok’s length deep inside of him, his entire lower body feeling it directly. Kihyun ran his fingers up into his boyfriend’s hair, fisting the strands, as he continued his chants. He timed the rhythm to the way his hips moved up and down, which inevitably began to pick up speed.

Every spark of energy in the room swirled around him, weaving with his magic to add strength to their movements and pleasure to their bodies. Each thrust sent new bursts of power into the air and prickled their skin.

Kihyun kept chanting, though all he wanted was to stick his tongue down Hoseok’s throat and let the other boy pin him down. He couldn’t stop now though. His entrance was leaking, the spell overworking from his heightened state, but Kihyun didn’t care and Hoseok seemed to be enjoying it just as much. His boyfriend was gripping his hips tight enough to bruise as he jerked his cock upwards, making Kihyun bounce in his lap. He sloppily kissed every inch of skin he could find, save the lips, hungry for the taste of the witch.

“D-do you need me t-to hold off from… y-you know?” Hoseok breathily asked.

Kihyun shook his head. His chants were coming to an end. Hoseok moaned loudly at the response, it giving him the permission to ram his length up even harder than before. Kihyun smiled as he gasped, his words coming out faintly and raspy. He knew he was getting close. He moved his hands down, pressed the left to the symbol on Hoseok’s chest, and the right to the one on his own. A few seconds later, he completed his chanting and a warmth spread beneath his palms.

“O-oh god!” He cried, finally able to let his voice respond to the intense sensations running through him. “Ah, Hoseok, _yes!_”

“Ki- I’m… Ki—hyun.” Hoseok panted. He managed to connect their lips though they’d gone past the point of keeping it romantic, their tongues connecting messily, teeth bumping from their juddering movements.

“A-ah, _aah!!_” Kihyun clutched at Hoseok, pressing their sweaty bodies together as if they might become a single entity. He wanted to keep kissing him, but he didn’t. He wanted to keep fucking, but he needed release. In the end, the decision was made for him.

“_Kihyun!!_” Hoseok cried as he came, cock erupting and filling Kihyun up so much that it already began trickling out.

Though, that could have been Kihyun. He wasn’t quite sure. All he knew was that there was wetness coming out of him and the feeling was what tipped him over the edge.

“Oh-aah Hoseok!! Oh shit- _yea- yes!_ YES!!”

His thudded down into Hoseok’s lap several times, riding out the last of his orgasm until the last wisps of pleasure had been exhausted. Then he kissed him like a starving man at his last meal once again, encouraging their bodies to topple down onto the bed. Hoseok enfolded Kihyun into his arms, hugging him against his chest.

“Don’t pull out just yet.” Kihyun said, remembering in the nick of time that there was one last spell to cast.

Hoseok pulled his legs up to keep his cock from slipping out unintentionally. “Did it go well?” He inquired.

“Just wait a moment.” Kihyun replied, sweetly pecking his lips. He closed his eyes and repeated his three breaths. While they remained closed, he focussed hard on his intentions and softly recited the incantation. He knew it had taken effect when he heard Hoseok gasp.

“Y-you started glowing.”

Kihyun chuckled as he opened his eyes. “Good.”

They did their best to get ready for bed with the tiredness weighing down their bones, eventually managing to clean up and bring the duvet back to cover themselves with. They snuggled close, basking in the residual afterglow.

“So, what will all this do then? You never told me what the ritual was for.” Hoseok said, voice low and husky from exhaustion.

Kihyun hugged him tighter and smiled a secret smile. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't feel that I'm being disrespectful by posting today and that you enjoyed the fic, though perhaps it might have been hard to read - it was certainly hard to finish writing.   
I only have a couple of notes about the fic, I promise I won't start rambling again!  
First, this universe is definitely one I'd like to explore further. I'd love to write a sequel to this to elaborate on what Kihyun's spell was for, though I'd love to know what you think it might be.   
Second, I did my best with the witchcraft, I'm still learning and its commonly understood by witches that we will never know everything there is to know, there will always be something new to learn and improve upon. Plus, I didn't want to get too technical.
> 
> Finally, finally, finally, thank you so much to everyone who has read my work this October and shown your support, it has meant more to me than you could possibly know. I hope to continue to write bigger and better things, though the frequency with posting may die down a little now.   
And at last, I bid you goodnight.   
Happy Halloween!  
<3


End file.
